Invisible
by EpicDaydreamer
Summary: ...She ignored it in favor of slipping back through the crowds and becoming invisible again. She couldn't afford for anyone to be proclaiming her hero, she was on the streets for a reason and the last thing she needed was a monkey wrench in her plans...Kag/L pairing
1. Chapter 1: The Monkey Wrench

Invisible

Epic Daydreamer

Chapter One: The Monkey Wrench

She sat listening to the constant babble of people as they moved through the subway system. So many people moving around in their daily lives, uncaring anyone but their selves as their lives were consumed with the things that only concerned themselves and no one else. Her eyes were wide and observing beneath the ragged hooded sweat shirt. The back pack that was filled to the brim with all of her life's belongings sat beside her within arm's reach. The card board box that was beneath her baggy sweat pants was her couch, her bed, and her own living space since she had nothing else. The small cap she had found a while ago was sitting in front of her, upside down in hopes that passersby's would be generous enough to throw a dollar or some of their spare change in.

She was homeless.

She had been for almost two years. You'd be surprised how much cunning and strength that is required to survive on the street. Much more than anything she had experienced time traveling; because although they foraged and slept outside, the modern day streets were a dog eat dog world. If you showed any leniency what so ever, you would be consumed or worse, possibly made into a pimp's trick for the night.

Yep she had learned a lot. But despite all those lessons it still amazed her at how separated the world she lived in truly was. You had those who worked and brought home a check, those who were filthy rich and didn't have to worry about anything, and then you had people like her; people who were down on their luck and had hit a bump in their life that was harder to cross than others. Those who were rich ignored all other classes except their own. Those who could be considered middle class looked down on those like her, she believed they unconsciously felt the need to snub those below them since they were ignored by those above them.

All in all though, she was invisible. People walked past without even giving her a glance, some even unconsciously moved out of the way in order to avoid hitting her, but they were so caught up in their lives that she knew if she said anything to them they would probably be startled at the realization that she was there. Every now and then she would see someone who didn't live totally within their own lives…those were the few how would have compassionate looks and put some money in her cap.

She continued to watch the people…this was how she spent most of her time. Her own life was complicated…a mass of wires that seemed to have no end or beginning. While watching she observed a peculiar sight…and it was one that made her mind skid to a halt.

There was a man in a trench coat, a suit most likely lying beneath it, with someone standing behind him in a white and res striped jump suit. The hood was up so she couldn't see his face. The man in the trench coat was frozen and she could see the shutter as a man to their left fell to the ground clutching at his chest.

Of course this wasn't what caught her eye. The tall creature standing at full heighted glory and floating next to the one in the jump suit was what her attention was really focused on. His eyes were yellowish gold with black surrounding them and a psychotic grin that seemed to split his entire face. Fur hung around his shoulders and some kind of black skin tight clothing, almost like tights, covered his body except for the ragged belt and skirt like cloth that hung around his hips. _A shinigami…_

She hadn't seen a shinigami since her time in the past. Even then she only discussed the invisible beings with Miroku since he was the only other who could see them.

Instinct…and maybe curiosity…told her to get up and follow them. She left her belongings behind, which was something she knew you didn't do on the streets, and followed them, making sure to stay a distance behind them so as not to draw attention to her.

She didn't get a look at the person in the jogging suit, but by the body shape she knew it was a male. It seemed he was giving the male in the trench coat instructions as she followed them on to the train. The one in the suit blended in with the crowd while the one in the trench sat down while pulling out some papers with a yellow envelope. She watched him write something on the paper he pulled out as she sat across from him, continuing to be invisible.

The next few moments would change her life forever.

The train stopped and the handsome man in the trench stepped off the train only to crumple in a heap with his hands on his chest as he watched the man in the jump suit stand over him while still remaining on the train. She realized two things then; the one in the jump suit had a death note which explained the shinigami and the man dying, she didn't understand how she knew…she just did. She also realized that the one in the jump suit was a really sadistic bastard and probably a murderer.

She hopped off her seat and ran to help the man on the ground. She paused and whispered beside the man in the jump suits ear, "If I ever see you do this again I'm going to kill your shinigami and purify your death note you sadistic ass." She quickly pushed him out of the way and ran to the man on the ground, making sure to keep her back to the one on the train as she listened to the doors close and the train takes off.

She placed her hands on the dying mans chest and pretended to give him CPR as she used her purifying energy to cleanse the dark energy she could feel gripping the man's heart. She watched his eyes roll to the back of head and his body go into a shock induced seizure. She continued to do her work as people started gathering around them. She ignored them for the most part.

She sighed in relief as the last tendrils of darkness disappeared and the man calmed down, although he continued to stay unconscious. She made sure to place a barrier around him in case that death note wielder wanted to finish his job. By the time she was finished an emergency team was there to assist and all but pushed her out of the way. She ignored it in favor of slipping back through the crowds and becoming invisible again. She couldn't afford for anyone to be proclaiming her hero, she was on the streets for a reason and the last thing she needed was a monkey wrench in her plans.

She eventually made it back to her original spot; her stuff was still in the same place. She went through the back pack and was relieved to find that nothing was missing. Sighing, she pulled the meager clothing she had on closer to her body as she curled into a ball on the card board and faced the wall. She would sleep for now, but when she woke she knew she would have to leave. She doubted that the situation would have warranted for anyone to go searching for her, but with word on the street about this Kira person killing off criminals with just a face and a name and that creep who had the death note of a shinigami, she didn't want to take any chances.

The screeching of the subway faded to the back of her mind and her eye lids were filled with memories of malevolent laughter and blood.

30 minutes away, up in the highest floor of a five star hotel a young man with panda eyes sat with his legs curled beneath his chin, a plate of strawberry cake with cream cheese icing was gripped in his hands as a juicy strawberry was meeting an untimely death within his mouth.

A cell phone rings and quickly snatches it up and lets it dangle near his ear.

"Hello, this is L."

"Hey, L this is the sergeant of the FBI that was sent to aid you in your Kira investigation."

"Ah. Yes, I remember you. How can I help you?"

"You can explain how my entire force was wiped out from heart attacks a few hours ago, all save one who is in a coma in the hospital." His voice was sharp with frustration and shook with disguised fear. L sighed. This was the first he heard of this and it did not bode well for the investigation…wait a minute…someone survived? Never had someone survived a Kira attack.

"I'm sorry to hear this information, but it's the first I've heard of it. Most likely Kira found out their names in some way…I promise you that I will find out how he did that."

"I don't care how he did it just as long as you nab that bastard and throw him in the deepest pit if hell there is…Unfortunately you will have to do it without FBI aid." L sighed again. This left him with fewer resources then he already had. "I'm sorry but I can't afford for my agents to be killed."

"I understand sergeant. I'm sorry this happened. You said there was a survivor…mind telling me who it was?"

"Raye Penber. He was assisted by someone who disappeared before being questioned. The emergency crew found him alive in front of a train in the subway. I think the station was called North Tokyo metro."

"Thank you Sergeant. I am sorry again for the deaths of your FBI agents." A gruff response was all he got before phone went silent from the lack of another party.

"Thank you for your sympathy but save that energy for when you find Kira."

L placed the phone on the table and called Watari to him.

"I need the camera feed for the North Tokyo metro; north, east, west, and south gates between the hours of 5 o'clock and 12 o'clock today."

"Yes sir." With the old man ran off to work whatever magic it was that allowed him to get whatever L needed to have. L himself continued to sit in his seat with his thumb between his teeth.

_How did Kira get the names of all of the FBI agents? Not even the police knew them. On top of that, how did Raye Penbar survive Kira's attack?_

Light was freaking out. He was in his room sweating bullets and his legs were shaking in unreleased adrenaline. _What the hell…_

His mind was reeling. Everything was going perfect. Raye Penbar had met every condition he put In the death note; every step from writing the names in on a sheet from the death note to falling outside the train where they both looked at each other. He knew Raye recognized him and he felt such triumphant glee that it was overwhelming.

That was until the shit hit the fan.

Out of nowhere a voice was at his ear.

"If I ever see you do this again I'm going to kill your shinigami and purify your death note you sadistic ass." The voice was entirely feminine, and if it wasn't for her words, he may have been a bit excited. But as it were, his heart had stopped in that one moment. He didn't even come aware of his surroundings as she pushed her way past him, almost knocking him onto the neighboring seats, in order to aid the fallen male. He continued to watch in a daze at the back of the unknown person; he couldn't see their face or even their hair as they knelt by the man due to the overly baggy clothes and hood. Heck, if it wasn't for the voice, he wasn't sure he could identify the person as a female.

He watched the doors close and felt the train move. Nothing seem to come back to reality until he had managed to walk himself back to his home and lock himself in his room. Even the ever talkative and present shinigami was quiet. That was until his booming laughter burst from the creatures floating body.

"_Humans_ are so _interesting!"_ Said creature continued to laugh, and when looking at light in his frustrated and haggard state, he laughed even more.

"What's so funny? I don't see anything amusing about some strange female that I haven't even seen knowing that I have a shinigami and a death note. She even threatened to kill you, all though I doubt she can. Never the less, she could be a problem in my plans. I need to find out who she is so I can get rid of her." Light sat back in his chair and folded his arms in order to gain some calm and to think. It was then he noticed that the laughing shinigami was now quiet.

"What aren't you telling my Ryuk?"

Ryuk turned in the air and faced Light, his arms and hands folded as he observed the human.

"She can kill me. She has the power to and is a servant of the gods which makes it impossible for me to see her name or the day of her death. I will tell you this. I am here for amusement; if it looks like I'm going to die I will not hesitate to kill you." Ryuk then bent backwards in an inhuman way and ate an apple.

"Don't worry Ryuk…I'll kill her before it even comes to that."

Ryuk ignored the plotting human in favor of enjoying his delicious apple. He wondered if he should tell him that he couldn't kill the girl. He decided against it, this made it more interesting. Although…playing with a miko was dangerous, it sure as hell wasn't boring.

He could feel his already grinning face split even wider at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Beneath the Shadowed Hood

Epic DayDreamer

Invisible

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine. If you don't, then it is mine.

Chapter Two: Beneath the Shadowed Hood

She had woken around 6:30 in the morning, her body used to the schedule and the alarm clock that was the increased bustle of early morning traffic down in the subway. She sat up and pulled a brush from her bag and combed out all the snags in her hair until it was relatively presentable. She quickly pulled up the hood after this. She then took out some mouth wash, deciding to brush her teeth after she found a restroom to use, and swished it around in her mouth before spitting it into the nearby trash can. After a couple swipes from baby powdered scented wipes and cherry blossom scented deodorant, she packer her back pack and folded the card board box before sliding it into a crevice; one never knew when they needed to return to a sleeping spot so it was wise to keep items stashed in various places.

Breakfast time she thought as she walked through the crowds of Tokyo city, noticing with contempt how the people walked around her, but never actually looked at her. Invisibility, although beneficial in some respects, was downright annoying in others. After walking for about ten to fifteen minutes she turned down a back alley beside a bustling café. She knocked on the employees door and waited. She didn't wait long.

"Ello, Nazir. I see you're looking well." A rounded Arabic looking man stepped out, wiping his hands on the dirty white apron hanging around his neck. His name was Assad and he was the chief chef and owner of _Black Ocean Café_. He was very kind and had taken to calling her Nazir. It was Arabic for luminously beautiful and observing, both of which he said fit her despite it being a boy's name. Although he found that funny too considering he didn't know she was a girl until she pulled her hood back. For some odd reason, the name stuck and became her street name. Anyone who knew her or knew of her called her by this name. She had left he own name behind her, before she had left what she once called home.

Assad himself was Arabic, but was raised Japan due to his parents being tied up in Japanese business. Or at least, that's what he told her. She had a feeling though that that wasn't the entire story, and even suspected him of running to Japan in order to get away from home. Of course, she never asked or dug deeper; for one she couldn't judge anybody considering her own reason for being on the streets was similar, and two because she didn't want him to dig deeper on her.

"Hey Assad. I came by to see if you had any meals no one wanted or that beautiful creation known as coffee that someone may have returned. I don't want you to have to throw it out." She winked at him and gave a sly grin. She had known the older man for a while now and felt comfortable with the banter. Very few had this kind of connection with her. She watched him nod and grin back.

"It just so happens that someone returned a stack of strawberry pancakes because that asked for blueberry, and another returned a hot cup of French vanilla cappuccino because they ordered a frappucino." She grimaced. People were so wasteful and had no idea how good they had it.

"That sounds delicious. May I have it for my breakfast?" She smiled pleadingly at him.

"Only on one condition." She stilled for a moment, curious and suspicious of his request. It wasn't that she didn't trust Assad, quite the opposite in fact, but she was suspicious of anyone who said 'condition' in a sentence, except when referring to health. It was something she had been made quickly aware of on the streets.

"You have to come by more often. It's been months since I seen and had an opportunity to have a conversation with you. You'll be surprised how dull the people are who work for me; you are one of my few sources of entertainment." She laughed and let the tenseness ease from her shoulders.

"Of course." He smiled again and rushed back into the kitchens. He came back a few minutes later with a steaming cup and a Styrofoam plate.

"I hope it's delicious." She smiled kindly at him before turning around and heading to the park.

"I'm sure it will be." She called over her shoulder.

The park was a beautiful expanse of green grass, surrounded by fenced in trees. That was always funny to her; it was as though the trees were in prison. The trees couldn't move so it seemed an almost null purpose in having a fence surround them. Dogs barked as they chased Frisbees and couples laughed as they held hands. Blossoms flew in the wind as they were loosed from their branches.

She placed her back pack beside the metal bench before she sat down Indian style. Her cup of coffee was still too hot to drink so she sat it beside her in favor of eating the pancakes. When she opened the Styrofoam top she thanked every god she could think of for Assad. He didn't put syrup on the fluffy, circular cakes, but toped it off with whip cream, strawberries, and strawberry juice. The flavors that bombarded her mouth sent her to heaven and back. _Yes…thank God for Assad._

She continued her breakfast feast, not noticing the individual standing close to her. Her hood was still up and the tip fell to her nose so she knew no one would be able to see her face. She was grateful of this since the individual cleared their throat and made their presence known.

"Hello. Is this seat taken?" She looked at him from beneath the edge of her hood. His hair was a dark and shaggy, and he had eyes that reminded her of the cute pandas she saw in the zoo a long time ago. Although, the bags beneath his eyes probably meant he didn't get much sleep. Not that she could say much about that considering she probably had them too, although not as prominent. He slouched with his hands in his pockets and a white baggy shirt with equally blue baggy pants. First impressions told her she liked him…although he had eyes that gleamed with intellect. That tidbit made her suspicious, but she gave nothing away as she shook her head no.

"I'll take the seat then." She watched him sit beside her with his feet perched on the edged and knees curled beneath his chin. She wanted to laugh at how much he looked like a bird getting ready to launch into the air, but decided against it in favor of continuing to eat her meal. They sat quietly in comfortable silence.

"What is your name?" She tilted her head in acknowledgement that she heard him, but did not focus her face in his direction.

"What's yours?" She could sense the smirk on his face, and unconsciously a smirk was on hers as well.

"I'm Ryuzaki."

"And I am Nazir." They sat there again and she could feel his gaze on her, but she easily ignored in favor for sipping on the cooled cappacino. The flavor melted her even further and she felt completely calm.

"I need to speak to you about the incident down in the subway."Well there went her calm. Her hand gripped the cup as she turned her head to face the male who looked to be about her age.

"Who are you really?" L watched the individual turn to him and shivered at the silent ferocity in the woman's voice. He still couldn't see her face though since it was halfway covered and the rest was hidden in shadow.

"I am a detective. The person you saved is in the hospital in a coma. The doctors say he will make a full recovery soon. His fiancé sends her thanks. I'm here wandering if you saw anyone on the train." She thought about it. She knew first hand that to make an enemy of the police could have serious repercussions. You could either be an ally and have benefits or an enemy and find yourself wandering why life couldn't take a long walk off a short pier.

"Alright detective. Yes, I saw that bastard on the train and he should be glad that the one dying on the ground at the time was more of emergency then me whooping his ass." She clenched her teeth and calmed down. L wanted to chuckle, but he settled for smirk and eyebrow raise instead.

"I'm sorry to say that I didn't see his face, although I'm sure your comatose friend did. All I saw was a hooded figure wearing a white and red striped jump suit. I said something to him though, so I'm sure he's shaking in his boots in fear of me and my knowledge of his little secret." She knew she probably should have left off the last part, but when you're going you're gone. She was already a bit peeved thinking back on the entire thing.

L eyed the stranger and felt his interest pique at her last statement.

"What did you say?"

"I told him If I ever see him do that again I was going to kill his shinigami and purify his death note …I also called him a sadistic ass." She watched the man's eyes grow wider, which was saying something, and held back her laughter at his clear unbelief.

L was dumbstruck. _Shinigami…_

The letters that said that shinigami love apples kept going through his mind but he couldn't grasp that there may be some truth to it.

"Shinigami don't exist." He felt himself shiver again at the intensity of her gaze despite his inability to see it.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, pandaman." She smiled when he growled.

"The name's Ryuzaki and I'm sorry if my mind is more factual based then filled with fantasized things like shinigami and vampires or whatever else the human mind makes up." Her gaze stayed on him for a few more moments, the quiet becoming so tense you could cut it with a knife.

"You are a fool, then, _Ryuzaki._ You of all people should know that everything that is considered myth or fairytale has some truth grounded in it. Dragons may not exist, but dinosaurs sure did. Reapers dressed all in black carrying scythes may not exist, but I can tell you shinigami do. There are many things that go bump in the night that you would normally have knocked as a fable, but let me tell you, there is a reason old people still tell such stories to their children and grand children. It's because somewhere there was something real enough to make them tell such stories. Remember that Ryuzaki, it may help you solve your case."

She drew back and continued sipping her coffee as if nothing happened, enjoying how that one black dog seemed to love chasing its tail before falling over in a dizzy, drunken state. Drunk animals were funny.

L on the other hand was still lost in her voice and the words that flowed from her lips. His intellectual mind was trying to grasp what the woman clearly held as an obvious truth. He sat there, feeling the breeze on his skin, and allowing himself to become lost in his thoughts. He was broken from his thoughts when said individual stood up and stretched, turning as if to leave. His hand shot out unconsciously and gripped the loose hoodie, preventing the person from walking away as well as making the hood move back enough to see her face.

He was lost in her eyes…those wide, sapphire pools for what felt like eternity but must have only been a couple of seconds. He watched her quickly move the hood back over her face as she quickly turned back to him.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" She was irritated, he could tell. But he didn't really care; in fact, he was more amused about it than anything.

"Let's say I was to agree in believing that there are such things as Shinigami. What is this death note?"

L was happily spinning around in the desk chair, his hands flying out around him like a kid. Light just stood to the side going through papers in order to help the investigation.

L stopped suddenly and gazed at light.

"L do you believe in shinigami?" His mind was reeling from his earlier encounter with the beautiful eyed girl. No one would have guessed that such a beauty was hidden beneath a dirty mound of homeless clothes…of course, he wondered if she preferred it that way. That only made him wonder more about the mysterious stranger. She was an enigma, this Nazir. He frowned slightly; he doubted that was her real name.

Light almost choked, and his hands froze momentarily. But only for a moment since it didn't even take a second to recover from his surprise.

"L you are sinking to a new low of crazy if you're starting to believe in shinigami. Maybe you should get a girlfriend." Light tried to laugh, but he knew it sounded a little bitter so he stopped.

"Maybe I will. I did meet a beautiful girl today." His thumb was pressed against his lips in a thoughtful expression.

"Really? How did that go?" Light looked at L with serious curiosity. Anyone who caught L's eye must have been a piece of work. Light had never seen the male in front of him bat a lash at a girl, not that he knew him long enough to know a lot about L. L just seemed like the kind of guy who didn't pay attention to girls just because of how passionate he was about his work. Surprises came every day, it seemed.

"It went well, and she is rather interesting. She was the one who saved Raye Penbar and made it very clear that she believes Shinigami are real." L had now focused his entire attention on Light. Light kept an expressionless face on, his eyes unconsciously narrowed.

"She sounds crazy." L smirked.

"Maybe she is, but I like a little crazy. She did say she told Kira that she would kill his shinigami, purify his death note, and called him a sadistic ass. Yes, I do believe she is my kind of girl." L looked up lightly in contemplation, but his eyes never wavered from their peripheral observation of Light. The male in question was tense, although his face remained impassive. Light Yagami, your probability of being Kira just rose 5%.

He continued.

"She was utterly fascinating. I never knew there were such things as death notes, although I must say," He looked Light in the eye, "It explains everything that's going on within the Kira case." They continued staring at each other, Light swallowed only once.

The phone rang and L picked it up, but before answering he turned to Light again.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Light. There are no such things as shinigami. Besides, its not like you're Kira, and it's not like you're using it to kill people just by writing down their names and picturing their faces in your mind. Right?" His voice was nonchalant, but cryptic, as he turned his sole attention to the person on the phone, leaving Light to gain his composure back…which was hard considering the hysterically laughing shinigami who was floating behind him


End file.
